Motor vehicles are equipped, inter alia, which taillights so that even in poor light conditions or darkness and with the taillights turned on, the motor vehicle can be recognized from the rear. Furthermore, motor vehicles have a rear hatchback, e.g., a trunk lid, on which the taillights may be fastened, as disclosed, for example, in DE 101 47 584 A1. If the hatchback is opened, the taillights pivot with the hatchback and are then are possibly visible poorly or not at all.
At least one object of the present invention is therefore to disclose a motor vehicle having a hatchback, on which taillights of the motor vehicle are situated, which is illuminated on its rear side even with the hatchback open. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.